Un cookie avec votre thé ?
by c-fleurbleue
Summary: Hermione sous le coup d'un conte de fée... Neville rencontre un drôle de prince charmant... Mais où va le monde ? (Mais surtout l'auteur) (complète)
1. Oh ! Un papillon !

Série : Harry Potter Genre : En général Romance et Humour  
Couple : Blaise Zabini x Hermione Granger  
  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, et je ne fais qu' « emprunter ».**  
  
_NB : Des cookies sont des petites fics, courtes ou un peu plus longue, en général uniques, et qui naissent d'une idée ou de la chaleur du moment. J'en ai écris quelques un et les ai réuni pour ceux qui voudrait les lire._

_-------------------_

**Un jour dans la vie d'un papillon**

****

- Hermione ! Reviens ! Non !   
- Attrapez-la ! Faites quelque chose ! ! !   
- Finnigan ! ! !   
- Harry, où est-elle ?   
- La porte ! ! ! La porte! Fermez la porte !   
- Melle Granger ! ! ! REVENEZ ! ! !  
  
Une cacophonie de cris accueillit Blaise Zabini après qu' il ait ouvert la porte de la salle de Transfiguration. Il était en retard en cours mais emmener Draco à l'infirmerie était toujours une corvée. Le blond de Slytherin aimait bien trop se faire plaindre.   
Blaise assistait maintenant à un branle-bas de combat entre le professeur Mac Gonagall, les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Slytherin.  
  
Un papillon voleta à travers les mains tendus de ces camarades avant de se poser délicatement sur son nez. Il avança une main pour chasser l'intrus quand...  
  
- Plus personne ne bouge ! Ordonna le professeur. Ne touchez pas ce papillon Mr Zabini, vous pourriez la tuer.  
  
Elle ? Il se figea. Finnigan regardait légèrement coupable dans le fond. Une leçon avait mal tourné pendant son absence ?   
Il fronça les sourcils. Les ailes du papillon s'agitèrent légèrement. Son nez le chatouillait. Il loucha pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'insecte aux belles couleurs.   
Minerva MacGonagall pointa sa baguette sur son nez et prononça les mots magiques.  
  
- Incantate Finitum.  
  
Alors un corps chaud et certainement féminin tomba sur lui. Le hasard ou le destin s'en mêla. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Quand Hermione se recula et se releva à toute vitesse de Blaise, le slytherin avait un grand sourire satisfait. Il cligna de l'oeil à la brunette.  
  
- On « butine » Granger ?  
  
Puis il se leva et rentra dans la classe en sifflotant. Finalement, la journée était bonne.  
  
**Fin**

-----------------  
  
**Confession au dîner**

**  
  
**Comme d'habitude ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre.   
Comme toujours Dumbledore discute gaiement avec le professeur Mac Gonagall.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Hermione se sert de la salade puis passe le plat à Zabini.   
C'est une danse bien rôdée de l'avis de Ronald Weasley.   
Comme d'habitude, le garçon principal offre du pain à Hermione.   
Comme toujours la préfète en chef lui répond par un sourire.   
Comme d'habitude, Snape regarde en colère Harry.   
Comme toujours Malfoy joue les intéressant à sa table.   
C'est monotone. Rien ne change.   
Comme d'habitude, Zabini demande le sel à Mion...  
  
Ronald Weasley se lève brusquement.   
Un silence mortel règne dans la salle tandis que tous les regards   
se portent sur le préfet en chef qui embrasse la fille principale.   
Ce n'est plus comme toujours quand le baiser s'arrête et que   
Blaise Zabini chuchote un « Je t'aime » que tous lisent sur ses lèvres.   
Hermione rougit et bégaie. Puis elle l'embrasse.   
Comme d'habitude, Ron veut tuer un Slytherin.   
Pourtant, cette fois ce n'est pas Malfoy.   
Et comme toujours, Harry le retient.   
Et c'est à nouveau la routine dans le Grand Hall.  
  
**Fin**

**---------------------**

> Oui, c'est très court. Oui ça manque de scénario et de longueur. Oui, c'est vraiment écrit sur la chaleur du moment et oui ,j'avoue que la chanson « Comme d'habitude » m'a inspirée pour le deuxième. Entre ça et les contes de fées que je lis, avec un mélange de Terry Pratchett et de mon dico de Mythologie pour faire des recherches. Tout me sert. Et ça m'inspire


	2. Crapaud ? Vous avez dit crapaud ?

Série : Harry Potter Genre : En général Romance et Humour  
Couple : Draco Malfoy x Neville Longbottom  
  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, et je ne fais qu' « emprunter ».**  
  
_NB : Des cookies sont des petites fics, courtes ou un peu plus longue, en général uniques, et qui naissent d'une idée ou de la chaleur du moment. Et oui, j'ai un coup de cœur pour les couples Slytherin x Gryffondor._

-----------  
**Un conte de fée moldu**

Il se dorait au soleil, profitant du printemps revenu. Le petit crapaud vert coassa doucement. Trevor sauta à côté de lui. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement près du lac, appréciant la paix.  
  
Draco Malfoy se précipita vers la lac, espérant être laissé tranquille par Pansy. La blonde le suivait toujours.  
  
- Pour la dernière fois Pansy, je préfèrerai embrasser un crapaud avant d'accepter Ron et toi en couple ! ! ! Un gryffondor et un slytherin ensemble ! Foutaises ! ! !  
  
La jeune fille vit rouge et après avoir aperçu les deux crapauds qui suivaient leur dispute. Elle attrapa le plus petit qui tenta de protester et de s'échapper mais n'y arriva pas. Trevor regarda avec désespoir son compagnon lui être enlevé.  
  
- Prouve-le ! ! ! siffla Pansy en lui tendant le batracien.   
- Quoi ?   
- Prouve-le. Répéta-t-elle calmement.  
  
L'animal regarda horrifié les deux adolescents. Le jeune crapaud tenta un dernière tentative d'évasion mais avant d'avoir pu sauter, deux lèvres minces se posèrent sur sa bouche.

---

Draco, allongé dans l'herbe, fixait hébété la forme humaine au-dessus de lui. Un Neville Longbottom rougissant et bégayant essayait de présenter des excuses après que son retour à un corps humain les ait fait chuter sur la pelouse. C'était sa veine, il avait embrassé le seul crapaud animagus dans tout le château et le pauvre gryffondor en avait perdu sa concentration.   
Résultat, Neville était redevenu humain et lui il se retrouvait avoir embrassé Longbottom. Longbottom !  
  
Pansy riait à côté. Il la regarda. Elle ricana.  
  
- Je crois que tu viens de trouver ta princesse Draco.  
  
Neville gémit et se cacha la tête contre la poitrine du blond, oubliant qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, trop honteux pour réfléchir à l'équivoque de la situation. Le slytherin ne protesta pas, profitant de l'étreinte, puis souleva un sourcil vers sa camarade.  
  
- Encore les contes de fées lodus de Granger ? Tu devrais lui rendre son livre Pansy, tu commence à devenir aussi idiote et romantique qu'un Hufflepuff. Il commenta sèchement.   
- Peut-être, mais tu n'as toujours pas embrassé de crapaud, répondit Pansy malicieusement.  
  
Elle partit en riant, le laissant seul avec un Neville rougissant blottit contre lui, espérant certainement disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il soupira et passe un main réconfortante dans le dos du timide jeune homme tout en marmonnant.  
  
- Au moins j'ai embrassé un mâle séduisant moi, pas n'importe qui, pas un Weasley... Je dois avoir une bonne fée comme marraine.  
  
Si il ne se trompait pas le prince épousait la princesse après le baiser. Il eut un sourire prédateur. En y repensant, les contes de fées moldus avaient un bon fond.   
Slytherin et Gryffondor. Finalement, pourquoi pas ?  
  
**Fin**

--------------

> Certains me demandent ce que je fume. Réponse rien. Pas même une cigarette. J'ai les poumons propres, si on excepte comme pour tout un chacun que je sois soumise à la fumée de cigarette des autres, aux pots d'échappement, à la pollution... à part ça ? Thé, une bonne dose de lecture et de yeux grands ouverts, de la bonne musique avec des paroles intelligentes et intelligibles en fond sonore et après... roulez jeunesse !  
  
En espérant que ça vous plaise....


End file.
